Howling at the Moon
by GaelicDragon2000
Summary: R.5SMD2 crossover


Howling at the Moon

By: GaelicDragon

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that I use in this fanfiction.

Ch. 1: A Week Latter

Ranma woke up gently as the sun began to gently cascade upon his large bed of furs. With a loud yawn, Ranma began to take notice of his surroundings. As he slowly became more and more alert, he noticed a familiar body wrapped around him. His eyes slowly opened and he couldn't help but to run a hand across the copper headed woman that was his bedmate (even though 'mate' might have been a more correct term). As Ranma continued to caress the woman's face with his hand, she stirred lightly in response to the soft caresses. At the first crack of her eyelids, Ranma couldn't help but to peer into her brilliant red eyes, he was still embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't remember the original color of her eyes. He had heard her say that once, her eyes had been a different color; it had been the nature of her style of magic that changed the color of her eyes. Slowly, she crooked her head up at Ranma and sleepily asked.

"How long have you been up?"

"Not long Naru-chan," said a softly smiling Ranma.

"That's good. Wouldn't want you to get any ideas about what you would do to my innocent, fragile body while I was asleep," replies Naru with an innocent look.

"Yeah, you innocent. That's a laugh," sarcastically replies Ranma.

"What are you saying about me," states an annoyed looking Naru. Just for good measure she had lightly slapped her hand against his chest.

"Oh, nothing. I just stopped believing that innocent act about the time that you had seduced both of those Rogues that were with us."

"Like you didn't enjoy them also," remarks Naru with a grand roll of her eyes.

"They didn't call me anything like the 'Mistress' that you had them calling you after only a few days," playfully remarks Ranma

"Well, if you're lucky. Maybe I will show you a different version of the reason why they call me Mistress," says Naru with a saucy wink and a suggestive wiggle.

"You mean after all this time you haven't shown me everything," replies Ranma with a grin. With a mischievous grin Ranma gooses Naru's side for good measure.

"Why would I be predictable, that would just make you bored with me quickly," simply states Naru with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. As she response to her comment, she twists her body so that she is now partially lying on Ranma's stomach.

"You have gotten to know me better than most of the people that have been in my life. Of course, being in that kind of danger WOULD make you know me better than even my own mother," said Ranma with a content expression on his face as he wraps one of his arms around her.

"Well, as fun as this is. We need to meet the others at the waypoint. Alexander says that one of the Angel's might have a way to send us home," says Naru with some excitement, which is seemingly contradicted by the fact that Naru's eyes are now glowing with an orange and gold fire.

"What happened on our world that caused you to be so angry Naru-chan," asked a now VERY concerned Ranma. Ranma couldn't help but to embrace Naru into a loving hug.

"Nothing. Nothing Dear," says a now subdued Naru.

"I need to know. Something has been tearing you up almost since I meet you. How did you get onto this world? What happened to you to cause such anger to mar your beautiful face? What was so bad that Andarial tried to use it to make you attack me?"

"It was…it was…it was this BITCH who said that I was causing something like 'chaos in the time stream' and that I was disrupting her Princess's destiny. She tried to kill me for this so called 'future' that she never explained to me," cries out a distraught Naru.

"By any chance does this woman have green hair," asks a curious Ranma. As she finally confesses her greatest secret to Ranma, she can't help but to grab Ranma into a fierce hug.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, that would explain for the way that you treated Genie until she risked her life to save you that one time," said Ranma as he drew Naru deeper into the hug.

"Well, either way. We have to get out of bed," said a now slightly more playful Naru.

"You're no fun," groaned Ranma as he tried to extricate himself from her embrace.

"Later dear," says Naru as she gingerly gets out of bed. Ranma couldn't help but grin the taut muscles of his mate. This of course wasn't the first time that Naru had walked nude to the small tub that Ranma had in his den. Ranma especially liked the view when Naru bent over and gave him a good view of her most private places. As she is adjusting the magic that controls the water temperature of the water, she looks over her shoulder and sees the Ranma with his stupid grin of lust and pride.

"Like what you see," asks Naru sarcastically.

"What do you think," asks Ranma as he shifts his body position, thus showing his approval of her current attire.

"That someone is going to have to hold himself off."

"You wound me, you know how us Druid's are," says Ranma with full puppy dog eyes being brought to bare.

"Well, if you are so insistent, then you could always join me. It might be a tight fit, but nothing that we haven't dealt with before," says Naru as she shuts off the bath water and slowly slides into the slightly steaming water.

Upon hearing her reply, Ranma just looks up in ascendance to the sky and says, "What can I do, you seem to have me enspelled."

"Wrong school of magic dear. If I were to enspell you, you would look like one of those fire golems that Spyte likes to use," says Naru as she is luxuriating in the small tub.

"Would you stand up dear so that you can lean against me," asks Ranma as he gets up.

"Sure, just don't shed in the tub," says Naru as she stands up. Ranma very soon develops a lecherous grin as he watches the water cascade down his mate's body.

"Heh, I do my best to keep my hair at a certain length," replies Ranma as he gets up from his bed and walks into the tub. As Ranma begins to settle into the water Ranma all of the sudden develops a mischievous grin as he snakes his hands around her waist and cries, "Get over here!"

"ACK! What does this look like, some gaijin arcade game," mock-screams Naru.

"Hey, I can't help it. You were just standing there, so tempting for something to happen," says Ranma with his ever-present smirk. He then proceeded to envelop Naru into his arms.

"Why are all the men that I love completely loony," sighs Naru as she softly snuggles into Ranma's chest.

"Well, if you feel that way, I could always make some spicy fried shrimp.. Ow, Ow, Ow Damn it Naru! Will you stop hitting me with that damn scrub brush," says Ranma with a wince of pain as a few lumps of pain appear on his head.

"Hey, that was sweet of him," states Naru vindictively.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," replies Ranma with a roll of his eyes.

"Why did I ever tell you about my old boyfriends anyway," says an exasperated Naru.

"Well, if you remember, we were beginning to tell each other about the more secret parts of our lives."

"Such as the fact that you used to turn into a girl with the application of a little water. That and being part of the Nerima Wrecking Crew," giggles Naru.

"Hey, I no longer have any desire to live like that! I haven't even thought of those so called people since a couple of months after I got here," replied Ranma with a good deal of indignation.

"Like THAT's going to happen anytime soon," says Naru with a small grin.

"What do you mean," asked a confused Ranma.

"Come on Ranma, the Youma magnet and the Wild Horse of Nerima, we'll be lucky if their isn't a planetary invasion during any vacations that we go on, much less finding some relaxing time to drop our guard," humorously states Naru.

"That's probably why those paladins in Zacarum went absolutely nuts when we were walking to the old temple," says Ranma with a chuckle.

"True, very true," replies Naru with a sigh of comfort as she contently rests on her beau's chest.

"Well, you need to get cleaned up," says Ranma as he adds some soap to a sponge and starts to lather up Naru's back.

"Ooohhh, keep that up and I'll have to get revenge on you later," purrs out Naru between sponge strokes.

"Sit still," says Ranma as he gently starts on lathering up Naru's shoulders and arms, giving her an unintended massage in the process.

"Oh, that feels good. Don't stop," purrs Naru as Ranma delicately starts washing Naru's fingers one at a time.

"And now the other arm," says Ranma as he starts on her other shoulder and slowly works up a lather to the tips of her fingers.

"And now the front," says Ranma as he starts to lather up the upper part of Naru's chest. As the sponge slowly travels down Naru's chest, Ranma makes sure to make a long drawn out spiral of each of his mate's magnificent (in his oh so humble opinion) chest. As he sensually makes his spiral around Naru's breast, Ranma can't help but to give Naru's neck small kisses as she begins to respond to his treatment of her body. As he finishes with each of Naru's breasts, Ranma has the sponge start the slow trek down her stomache. As he gets nearer and nearer to Naru's hips, Ranma moves his other arm from holding Naru next to him, to bringing one of Naru's legs closer to her body. As Ranma pulls Naru's knee up to her chest, he concentrates on first washing her feet and then slowly luxuriating his way up to her upper thigh before repeating the process on her other leg.

"You…You…You are in so much trouble mister," pants Naru as she continues to get even more hot and bothered by Ranma's ministration to her body.

"I think that I will survive," says Ranma as he finishes soaping up her other leg and starts on her firm butt.

"Looks like all that training and battling has done one thing to you Naru-chan," says Ranma as he gives Naru's ass a gentle squeeze.

"Something that you enjoy no doubt," says Naru in almost a purr.

"That is true," says Ranma as he finishes his washing of Naru's ass.

"And now for the fun part," says Ranma with a slight grin as he washes her most private of places with an unfamiliar business-like manner.

"What was that," says a frustrated Naru as she realizes that Ranma has finished washing her body.

"Hold still Naru, I need to wash your hair also," says Ranma.

"Ahh," moans out Naru as Ranma slowly starts giving Naru a scalp massage as he gets the shampoo that he and Naru made to build into a lather.

"You like," says Ranma.

"I trained you well apparently," teases Naru.

"Well, hold still for a minute," says Ranma as he grabs a small piece of cloth and slowly wipes off all of the soap off of Naru's body.

"Now it is your turn Ranma," says Naru with a playful grin.

"Umm, actually Naru-chan, it is almost time for us to meet the rest of our group at the way point. So if you'll get up, I'll wash up quickly," says Ranma with a bit of disappointment.

"I still owe you one though," says Naru as she gets out of the tub and uses a bit of her magic to dry off almost instantly.

"You better hurry up dear," says Naru from over her shoulder.

"Give me a few minutes," says Ranma as he starts to lather up his body.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears," chides Naru.

"Yes, mother," replies Ranma as he starts to wash his hair.

"Don't make me have to shave your tail again," shouts Naru as she starts to put on a shirt.

"But Naru-chan, I thought that big bad Sorceresses were above petty pranks," whines Ranma. He then steps out of the tub and transforms into his werewolf form, he then proceeds to dry himself in a way that is familiar to any dog owner. Causing Naru to get slightly wet. Naru just used one of the towels she keeps by the bed to whip off the excess water.

"You don't know many Sorceresses then do you," smirks Naru as she starts to put on her panties (custom made) and pants.

"Well, most of the Sorceresses that I have meet are way to arrogant for my taste," says Ranma as he changes back into human form and uses one of the towels to get the last of the water off of his body. At this time Naru is looking at him with quite a bit of lust.

"One moment dear," says Ranma as he walks over the the dresser and grabs some basic clothing.

--

"Well, hear comes the lovebirds," says Spyte with his fire golem waiting on its masters orders.

"Like your any better with your assassin," smirks Naru as she waves over Spyte's left shoulder.

"No, we are still trying to catch up," says Shade as she walks up to Spyte and starts to draw small circles in his chest.

"And I thought that me and Naru were an odd couple," jokes Ranma as he puts his arm around her waist.

"Well, my order has never really had any problems with necromancers," says Shade.

"That's just because you couldn't find us, that and we didn't try anything stupid like summoning demons for power," says Spyte with an evil looking grin.

"That's true."

"Where is Bog," says Alexander the Paladin as he walks toward the group.

"He will be here sooner or later," says Ranma as he starts to look around for his brother-in-arms Bog (all Druids and Barbarians consider themselves brothers-in-arms).

"He is with Jasmine," says Naru with a grin.

"And how would you know that dear," asks a confused Ranma.

"Because, they are walking hand in hand behind you," said Naru with a grin.

"What," exclaims Ranma as he pivots around his left heal and quickly spins around to see his brother Bog walking with Jasmine seemingly attached to him.

"Nice to see that you are continuing the find tradition of Amazon glomps Jasmine," chuckles Ranma.

"Glad to meet you approval master Ranma," chuckles Jasmine.

"What are you talking about," asks a confused Alexander.

"There are a group of female warrior who call themselves Amazon's back in the dimension that I am from. They have a certain technique called the Amazon glomp. It's used to capture and entice potential husbands," says Ranma with a grin.

"Sounds like you were a target of an Amazon," says Spyte.

"That was just one of a group of women who were after me," jokes Ranma.

"The technique is effective," says Bog. Who's mother actually named him Bartholomew Richard, which sounded more like a paladins name than one for a mighty barbarian.

"Well lets go," says Alexander as he open the way point to Zacarum, where one of the Angel's is waiting to reward the intrepid adventurers.

"Ok," says Ranma as he walks toward the waypoint. Of course, Ranma can't help but to reflect on his past adventures since he had arrived on this planet.

Authors Note: First chapter finished of my longest single chapter work to date. One of these days I am going to start on the second chapter

I don't own either Diablo II, Ranma ½ or Sailor Moon.


End file.
